The Misadventures of Team HACS and friends
by hurryondragon
Summary: Team HACS, arguably the strongest team in the first year of Beacon Academy. made up of members with possibly the most over powered semblances ever seen. All of the members have secrets they'd rather were kept in the closet, but as time ticks by, who knows what lays ahead?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meeting Torchwick,

and heading for beacon

Disclaimer I own nothing besides my oc's

NP = new person BH=bullhead

Hurryon "Dragon" Celadon.

Race: Human.  
Semblance: Copy.

Height: 6'2".

Build: limber but strong.

Age: 18.

Skin: lightly tanned.

Hair: black with light green streaks in it.

battle wear: blue jeans, armored boots, black cloak with a Celadon inside, and a Celadon t-shirt that has red flames at the bottom.

Weapons: sword/axe/shotgun, and customized multi purpose utility gauntlets; with one having a collapsible plasma based kite shield.

long time friend of Ruby and Yang.

_ okay time for a comic run_' I think as I head to the shop in town. _Wait... whats all the commotion? _I think as a guy with bright orange hair walks down the street, with an entourage of four in tow. Then I look where their headed. _dang it that's where I was headed, guess I oughta tail them. _I think as I put up my hood an follow quietly.

As I get to the store in question I notice that ruby is there. _ Well their fucked now. _I think, as one guy walks over to her. She turns around and looks at the guy with a questioning look.

Metaphorical face palm, Sigh, _wth Ruby_. I silently walk in. standing back as to not be to noticeable. The guy points at his head gesturing to her headphones. She takes them off and says. "yes."

Guy: "I said put your hands in the air, now." he says that last part almost yelling.

Ruby: "Are you robbing me?"

Guy: "Yes." He says slightly angry

Ruby: "Oh."

Then fighting ensues. Ruby proceeds to throw the first guy across the room. And Torchwick nods another guy to her. She sees me and nods. She then sends guy 2 through the window, and follows. Seeing an opportunity, I jump out the window and walk up next to her, letting my hood fall back as I pull out my weapons my; gauntlets in stun mode, and my gun-blade in sword mode.

"Okay." Orange hair says, off-put. "Get them." He continues, seeming both exasperated and frustrated. The three of them glance around hurriedly and walk outside.

As we work together to take them down, I notice that the guy with the orange hair is now standing outside. He mumbles something to himself as we finish pummeling his men.

"Well, red, greeny, I think we can all say its been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." He says crushing the lit end of a cigar with his cane. He then points it at us and says, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." And shoots us.

I rush in front of Ruby and activate my plasma shield, absorbing the impact as I get pushed back a little. We look around, and see him climbing a ladder. The store owner walks out, and ruby asks if its okay to go after him. He nods, and we go after him.

Using Ruby's semblance,we speed to the base of the building. Once we arrive , Ruby uses her scythe's recoil to jump onto the rooftop. I look up, annoyed, grumbling to myself. _Dang it Ruby, you know I can't do that. _I use Ruby's semblance to accelerate my we get to the roof and Ruby yells, "Hey."

Orange hair mumbles something again. And we ready ourselves. We step back as we see a bulkhead rise up. Orange hair jumps in and yells, "end of the line you 2." and throws out a red dust crystal. And shoots it. And lets out a whoa whoa-hoo-hoo as it explodes luckily I activated my shield in time, just in time and someone else shields us as well.

And new person starts shooting lasers at the bulkhead, and then shoots something shinny at the sky above it and smoke start to pour out of where it disappeared, ice falls from the smoke and another new person shoots fire at us, the ground explodes beneath us as we jump back, NP 1 takes fragmented pieces and throws it at BH, NP 2 shoots it, NP 1 continues previous action, BH tilts toward spear like thing, spear like thing bounces off BH, spear splits into 3 and goes down snaking around, NP 2 does something that causes the three things to disintegrate, ruby and I start to shoot at BH doing seemingly nothing to it. And orange hair guy gets away.

After a couple seconds I hear ruby say "Your a huntress." I turn and in my head I say, _oh god_. "can I have your autograph?"

A few minutes later at a place that I didn't know about.

I'm sitting out side of a room while ruby is probably getting scolded, 5 minutes later she comes out all exited and I think that I was wrong, and I hear someone say to let me in, person from before that I now know as Goodwitch comes out and nods to me. And I follow her in, all the while ruby is looking at me all confused.

"Hurryon Celadon. Please, take a seat." Ozpin says, greeting me. _Well shit am I in trouble too? _I think as I sit down. "you have an intriguing set of skills."

"O-okay..." I say a little confused

"Now, where did you learn to do this?" He asks gesturing to the video on the scroll.

"Oh, um, I picked up how to use them through books and watching others use similar things" I say while also slightly cringing, he seems to accept my answer.

"Oh, self taught." Ozpin says a little surprised

a few minutes later of talking and debating I somehow manage to land a spot in beacon academy, and walk out with a smirk on my face.

Ruby: "What just happened."

Me: "Looks like im going to beacon." I say as we walk out of the building.

Ruby: excitedly gasps "You too." She says, with sparkles in her eyes.

Me: "Haha... wait what."

Ruby: "Yep im going too." She practically grabs me in excitement, and I have to pry her off so we can continue walking to an intersection. "Whelp I'll see you tomorrow Ruby." I say, as I walk away waving.

"Yeah, I'll see you then Hurryon." She yells, waving back.

Next day

BWANG BWANG BWANG

"GACK..." I Look at the time. 8:00 "OH SHIT! its an hour till the airbus is supposed to leave." I gather my things, and get ready to leave, almost forgetting to grab my scroll. "good thing I copied Ruby's Semblance." Soon as I get out of my apartment, I take off at near breakneck speeds to get to the airbus.

15 minutes later

"Holy crap... I made it." I say as I walk up to the gates, a little exhausted.

2 guards walk up to me. Guard1. "Can I see your ID please."

I pull out my scroll and hand it over. Guard2, "thank you for your cooperation this will take a couple of minutes."

Guard1: "Sigh."

Guard2: "What is it?"

Guard1: "It's another last minute student."

Guard2: "Dang-it Ozpin."

Guard1: "You may pass."

Guard2: "Here's your scroll."

I take my scroll and board the airbus, a few minutes later yang notices me and says hello.

Yang: "Hello... whoa, when did you get so tall?"

Me: "I had 3 growth spurts in the last 4 years."

Yang: "Wow, I knew you were prone to those things, but I didn't know you'd get this tall."

Me: "Me neither, ha ha ha." I say as I laugh nervously. I look around and notice someone looking like their about ready to hurl. "well looks like someone needs help."

Yang: "Oh, ok, I'll go find Ruby."

a few minutes later and I get to the guy.

Me: "Hey man what's up."

New Guy: "Oh don't talk to me right now."

Me: "Do you want to hurl?"

New Guy: Takes a minute to answer "No."

Me: "Ok sit down and relax."

New Guy: Does So.

Me: "Now how do you feel."

New Guy: "Like my stomach is in knots." looks over to me. "Wow your tall."

Me: smirks. "Now hold on a sec, I Know I have them here somewhere." he looks at me slightly confused as I dig through my pockets. "Ah here they are." I say as I pull out a box of nondescript ant-acid pills. "Take 2, they should help with your stomach problem."

New Guy "Are you sure about that?"

Me: I nod my head, "Of course I am, I've used them before." I say confidently.

New Guy: "Ok." He says hesitantly, as he reaches in and grabs 2 of them. He looks at them for a sec, shrugs and pops them in, Chews, and swallows "You know I half expected them to taste awful." He says, as relief washes over him.

Then we notice that the video feed is up.

News reporter: "...The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the vale police department. Back to you Lisa."

Lisa: Thank you, Cyril. In other news , this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." it breaks there and switches to Goodwitch.

Goodwitch: "Hello and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of piece, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

And her hologram phases out.

New Guy: "Sigh, thanks for the help dude."

Me: "No problem, oh by the way, names Hurryon." I say as I extend a hand to him.

New Guy: "Oh, um, Jaune."

Me: "Nice to meet you Jaune." I say, as I pull him to his feet. After that we part ways and I go find a spot to read a comic I bought the other day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

beacon courtyard,

looking through data part 1.

**disclaimer: I do not own rwby or any other games/shows mentioned in this fanfic.**

As I get off the airbus, I notice that Yang and Ruby are standing out in the courtyard in front of the school. I walk up to them and quietly listen. Apparently Ruby is going nuts over how many different types of weapons there are. While getting pulled back she says;

Ruby: "Ow, ow."

Yang: "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons."

Ruby: "Just weapons?" she replied incredulously. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

Yang: "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon. Aren't you happy with it?"

their conversation fades out as I look around, then I tense up as I feel like im being watched. It feels like a few minutes pass. All of a sudden I feel my shoulder being shook, as Yang is now currently trying to pull me out of my trance.

Yang: "Hey man."

Me: "Huh, whoa." I say, as I nearly loose my balance.

Yang: "You alright."

Me: "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." I pause to look around as I see a glimpse of the color lilac, as it disappears behind a group of people.

…..

A.L. POV a few minutes ago

_ Well I guess I better sit down over here and search for possible teammates. _I think as I pull out my custom laptop, and sit down on a bench. I boot it up as people start walking out of the airbus. Ok time to start looking at auras. I start a few passes and nothing seems to pop out at me until my scan passes by one person in particular. _Whoa this ones aura reading is through the roof. _I think as the possibilities run through my head. _Well then I guess I'll see you later._

…...

Me: "I just felt like someone was watching me." I say, as I shudder.

Yang: "Okay." She says, a little surprised. "Well, why don't you guys go and make some new friends."

Ruby: "But why would I need friends when I have you two?"

Yang: "Well... Actually, my friends are here now, gotta go catch up, 'Kay, c'ya, bye." She says, as she pretty much speeds off with them

Ruby: "Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? … Do we have dorms? I don't know what im doing..." She says as she spins and nearly falls back into a cart full of luggage. Thanks to me catching her in the nick of time, that doesn't happen.

Me: "Ruby are you okay?" I ask, wondering why yang took off like that.

Ruby: "Y-yeah." She says, recovering from spinning so much.

"What are you doing?" Someone new asks.

Me: I look over to the source of the voice. "Well if you haven't noticed I'm helping my friend."

NP: "Well that could've gone worse."

Me: "A bit rude aren't we." I say as I wheel the cart to her.

NP: "Gimme that! This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

Me: "You may not want to shake that." I say, noticing the small cloud of dust coming from the small jar that she pulled from one of the suitcases.

NP: looks at the jar and tightens the cap. Calms down a little. "Thank you for that." She says through clenched teeth.

I walk off, and here the name Weiss Schnee said as I wander a bit.

A few minutes later.

_ Hmm I wonder who that flash of lilac belonged to. _I think as I continue to explore the area. As if on cue, I again have the feeling of being watched. I turn around and there's the source; a person in white and lilac gear, looking at their laptop with interest, I sneak up to them and ask; "What ya doing?" in a slightly sarcastic tone. And she jumps almost two feet off the ground.

NP: "What the heck, don't sneak up on people like that." She says slightly annoyed.

Me: I think for a moment. "Well, I don't want to loose my stealth skills." I respond, as She recomposes herself.

NP: (sigh) "Well, I figured you would do something eventually, considering how much aura you have." She says, as she smooths out her coat.

Me: "Oh by the way, names Hurryon." I say, as I put my hand out for a shake.

NP: "Arlina." She says, as she shakes my hand.

Me: "You wanna head to the.. uh." I pause for a moment. "Where are we supposed to go again?" I ask, getting a confused look from Arlina.

Arlina: "I... don't remember." She says still confused. "Maybe we should pick a random direction." She says, pointing at a walkway that wraps around the school.

We go in said direction and find Ruby headed the same way. And I over hear her talking about a mishap that happened on the airbus. as we catch up to them, Jaune is talking about something.

Jaune: "...I hope they will... I mean, my mom always says that... never mind."

Me: "Hello."

Jaune: "Hi." He says, as he sort of waves.

Ruby: "So I got this thing." she says, as she pulls out her weapon, and it transforms.

Jaune: "Whoa! Is that a scythe!"

Ruby: "It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

Jaune: "-A wha-" He says confused.

Ruby: She cocks it. "Its also a gun."

Jaune: "Oh. That's cool!" He says. "And what do you have?" He asks, looking at me.

Me: "I have these." I say as I reach behind me and grab my gauntlets and sword/axe/auto shotgun.

Jaune: "Whoa! That looks complex." He says pointing at my bladed weapon.

Me: "You have no idea." I say, gaining a small smirk from Ruby. "what do you have?" I ask Jaune.

Jaune: "-Oh- uh, I got this sword."

Ruby: "-Oooooooh!"

Jaune: "Yeah, I've got a shield too!"

Ruby: "So what do they do?" She asks, as she touches his shield. And Jaune slightly panics as he tries to catch it, as it is switching between shield and sheath several times.

Jaune: Finally catching it he says "Well... the shield gets smaller... so... when I get tired of carrying it... I can just put it a way."

Ruby: "But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Jaune: "Yeah it does." He says, slightly depressed.

Ruby: "Well, hehe, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." She says, a little embarrassed.

Jaune: "Wait. You made that?" He asks a little surprised.

Ruby: "Of course! All students at signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" She asks Jaune.

Me: "I made mine." I interject. All of them look at me with deadpanned faces, Jaune a little less so than Arlina and Ruby.

Jaune: "Its a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby: "...Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune: "-Yeah, the classics."

Ruby: "-So why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?"

Jaune: "-Eh, why not? My mom always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

Ruby: "Hmmm... Hey, Where are we going?" She asks Jaune.

Jaune: "-Oh, I dunno, I was following you." Jaune and Ruby look at me expecting me to know.

Me: "What." I say as we stop walking. Then I turn to Arlina who is now staring off into space. "Arlina." I say, snapping her back to reality.

Arlina: "Huh, hmm, wha." She says. looking at us confused.

Me: "Do you know where we're going?"

Arlina: "What, no." She says, sternly.

Me: "What about your laptop?"

Arlina: "Oh, shoot. I forgot that I was mapping this place out." She says pulling out her futuristic looking laptop. "Hold on a sec." She says, as she takes it out of sleep mode and folds the screen down so its backside rests on the keyboard.

…...

New data found

Arlina Lilac.

Race: Human?

Semblance: Unknown

Height: 5'10".

Build: exceptionally lean.

Age: 16.

Skin: Fair.

Hair: long, straight, chest length rich lilac hair, with bangs that look like horns.

Battle wear: knee high boots; white, with a lilac tongue, rich lilac skirt, a half length lab coat; with 3 quarter sleeves, and a lilac circuitry design on it.

Equipment: customized Laptop.

How interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Dream

looking through data part 2

**disclaimer: I do not own rwby or any other games/shows mentioned in this fanfic.**

After Arlina located the meeting area on her laptop, the 4 of us walked to the location that she pointed out. Upon arrival Arlina split off, saying she wanted to go look through some stuff she collected.

Yang: "Ruby, Hurryon, over here. I saved you two a spot." She yells, while waving.

Ruby: "Oh! Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" She says, running off and pulling me with her.

Me: "Gack." And I can just see Jaune walk off looking disappointed.

Yang: "How's you two's first day going."

Ruby: "You mean since you ditched us and I exploded!?"

Me: _Oh, come on, I thought I prevented that._ I practically yell inside my head. **"Sir, did you really think that you would change that?" **_Of course that voice would choose now to speak up. _

Yang: "Yikes. Meltdown already?"

Ruby: "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school... and there was some fire... And I-I think some ice.

Yang: "...Are you being sarcastic?"

At this point I drowned out their bickering with some music that I downloaded a while ago onto my scroll. A few seconds later yang taps my shoulder, and I take out my earphones.

Me: "Yes."

Yang: "One of my friends wanted to meet you."

Me: "Okay, And who might they be?"

Yang: "Just a sec." She says, as she raises her hand, and gives a thumbs up.

Then I hear a fumbling of feet as someone makes their way towards us. As they come into view, Yang introduces them.

Yang: "Hurryon, this is my friend Crowlina."

Crowlina: "Hi." She says, slightly blushing.

Me: "Hello." I say, holding out my hand for a shake. A few seconds tick by. "Awkward." And I put my hand back down to my side.

…...

Crowlina's POV

_OMO, he's almost as tall as me. _I think as I look at Hurryon. Yang walks a little closer to me.

Yang: "Crowlina, you were so enthusiastic about meeting him a few minutes ago." She whispers.

Me: "Yeah, that was before I Knew how tall he was." I say or rather whisper to her.

Yang: "That shouldn't be a problem, considering how tall you are." At that moment I mentally facepalm.

…...

Crowlina turns around seemingly to say something more, but is interrupted by Ozpin stepping up to the mic.

Ozpin: "Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He steps aside to let Glynda talk.

Glynda: "You will gather in the ball room tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

I think on what they said for a moment. _'maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all.'_ I look at Crowlina. A look of confusion crosses her face for a moment.

Me: "Crowlina, did you have something you wanted to say?"

Crowlina: "Oh, umm... I forgot, sorry. Maybe we can talk later." She suggests.

Me: "Sure." I say. While mentally noting the difference in her voice.

Later that night. I go and sit down in my dragon themed PJ's, roll out my sleeping bag in a spot, that doesn't have anyone within 18 feet of me, and start reading my comic. _'Ok, let see here where was I?' _I think as I look through the comic._'Ah, here we are.' _ I stop on the page titled; **chapter 8 times of need **with a person in full armor, facing down a dragon. I turn the page;

Man in armor: "What am I going to do now?" He says, peering around the corner of a rock at the dragon that is now looking around the cave. "I didn't think I would be doing this alone." He remembers something and looks through his inventory. After a few minutes of searching. "Ahah, found it!" He pulls out a crystal that is blue in color, and says. "I summon thee In my time of need. Come to my side and help me fight." It glows bright blue and floats a few feet in front of him. I stop reading as I hear some foot steps.

Crowlina: "Now then, I know I wanted to talk to you about something, but it looks like you were reading a comic. Whats it about?" She asks, curiously.

Me: "It's about a guy who went on a journey to redeem his family's name."

Crowlina: "Really, that sounds interesting, can I read to the point your at?"

Me: "Sure, as long as you give it back to me by tomorrow I'll be ok with it."

Crowlina: "Ok." She says happily as I hand over the comic.

A few minutes later I start feeling sleepy.

Me: "Well im gonna go to sleep now." I say as I get up to partially unzip my sleeping bag."

Crowlina: "Ok."

After that I get into my sleeping bag I fall into a deep sleep, or at least what I think is a deep sleep because all I can see is blackness, I look around and notice that im the only thing there so I sit down as if to wait for something.

…...

"Huh, looks like there is a new player to take care of, and they've been waiting for...WHAT SIXTEEN MINUTES."

…...

Me: "Wait a minute, the last time I was here was when I died back in my old life... Aaahhhh, god damn it, I really hope I didn't die again." I practically scream at the top of my lungs.

Warning Gamer's Mind 99%.

Me: "What the, That's never happened before."

Mysterious Voice: "Indeed it has not."

Me: "What the, who said that." I ask looking around.

Suddenly a large pane of glass appears out of no where, along with a chair.

Mysterious Voice: "Here, take a seat."

Me: "Ok." I sit down in the chair cautiously.

A man looking to be in his late fifties early sixties, and in a very proper looking suit, takes a seat on the other side of the glass.

Mysterious Man: "Sorry for the eighteen minute wait sir."

Me: "Heh, eighteen minutes, more like eighteen years."

Mysterious Man: "Haha, yes eighteen... Wait did you just say years." He says looking really surprised.

Me: "Yes I said that, assuming I haven't already died."

Mysterious Man: "Hold on let me check your data." He says, bringing up a file titled Hurryon Celadon. It says here that you've been in this world for eighteen years, but how is that possible we only just saw your data go up."

Me: "Hold on, I have just one question though." Before he can answer I continue on to my question. "Do you know what the heck I am because I keep seeing some words in the corner of my vision like observe max, or INT level up."

Mysterious Man: "Oh that's because you are a gamer, and Gamer's have special ability's. Like Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body, It looks like your Gamer's Mind is breaking though. How interesting."

Me: "Umm."

Mysterious Man: "Oh right, back to the situation at hand, my name is Vargel and I'll be your guide. Would you like me to direct you to your stats?"

Me: "Yes please."

Vargel: "Ok, raise your arm and put your index finger on the circle that pops up in the middle of your vision."

I do so and find a couple of options, and immediately select stats, they read;

**Name: Hurryon Celadon.**

**Title: Dragon.**

**Class: Battle Master.**

**LVL: 44.**

**EXP:**

**HP: 7,452.324.**

**AP: 6,907.032.**

**MP: 2,928.42.**

**ATK: 95.**

**VIT: 61.5.**

**STR: 45.**

**DEX: 67.5.**

**DEF: 57.**

**INT: 43.5.**

**AGI: 69.**

**LUC: 15.**

Vargel: Would you like to tell me what has happened in the last 18 years of your life?"

Me: "Why not." I say sighing. "My earliest memory of this world is when I woke up in a crib."

…...

new character data found.

Crowlina Apricot.

Race: Human.

Semblance: Anti-Gravity .

Height: 6'4".

Build: strong but lean .

Age 17.

Hair: long, somewhat messy, shoulder length, apricot hair.

Battle Wear: brown leather gloves, red leather jacket, brown leather boots, blue jeans, blue t-shirt with yellow flames that go from the bottom to the about middle.

Weapon: mechanical wings/laser guns, and metal claws.

Weapon Name: Storm Cloud


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**My hometown.**

**disclaimer: I do not own rwby or any other games/shows mentioned in this fanfic.**

I wake up, and the first thing I notice is a white ceiling, and think, _'What the heck I thought I was dead.' _I start to think back to what happened. _'Ok what happened, I was laying down on my bed and starting to close my eyes and all of a sudden there is a knife at my throat, well I guess I did die.' _

Women's Voice: "Look honey his eyes are opening."

Me: _'Wait what.'_

Mans voice: "Oh good, at least we know that he was just sleeping."

I start looking around and notice that im in a crib. _'Shit, im a baby.'_

After 5 months I gain motor control of my body again and walk around keeping close to who I assume are my parents.

Mom: "Come on Hurryon, you can do it."

Me: _'Well, I guess that's my name now.' _

**Notice, level 3 acquired**

I first started to try playing with the blocks that I was given as a toddler, and spelled out a few words that I figured wouldn't draw to much attention to myself. In secret, I found out a few things that would probably scare my parents; the way I did things was a little bit weird according to what I heard from my mom and dad talking while they were taking care of me, I still had a little bit of an anger problem, but I mostly kept a cool head, so I was probably a bit more quiet then most other kids.

After a few weeks everything started to blur together, few things actually pop out in my memory, like at age eight, the first time my dad tried to teach me how to use a gun; it wasn't a real gun, just a BB gun in the shape of a pistol, I only ever got a 20% accuracy score when I did it, but I got better at it later.

**Notice, new skill acquired!**

**Through a specific action you have acquired the skill:**

**Firearm Accuracy.**

**Notice, new skill acquired!**

**Through a specific action you have acquired the skill:**

**Pistol Proficiency.**

**Notice, new skill acquired!**

**Through a specific action you have acquired the skill:**

**Firearm knowledge.**

Or age nine, the time my mom taught me about all kinds of swords, and knives, she was really proud when I made a bulls eye with a throwing knife.

**Notice, new skill acquired!**

**Through a specific action you have acquired the skill:**

**Throwing Knife Proficiency.**

**Notice, new skill acquired!**

**Through a specific action you have acquired the skill:**

**Throwing Knife Accuracy.**

**Notice, new skill acquired!**

**Through a specific action you have acquired the skill:**

**bladed weapon knowledge.**

I used to think how ironic it was that I would have such a skill.

I never really got a chance to put any of what they taught me into practice until a year and a half later, on **that day**. The day that everything went awry, my mom and dad sent me out hunting. I found a set of animal tracks heading north into the forest a couple of yards north of my house, and followed them, they told me to be careful and not to eat anything that looks suspicious. As I followed the tracks I began to notice that more and more sets of animal tracks were coming together, like a pack.

The next thing I heard was howling, And a rapid sound of paws hitting dirt, so I dived into a row of bushes to my left. And heard the sound of sniffing. As if on instinct I slowed my breathing to a bare minimum as to not be detected.

**Notice, new skill acquired!**

**Through a specific action you have acquired the skill:**

**Stealth.**

_ 'Ok, how about I use that to my advantage.' _I thought as I started to climb a nearby tree. When I got to the top branch I looked out into the clearing I was just in not a couple of minutes ago and counted out the wolves.

_'Huh, five total, wait a minute what is this.' _ I think as I see a bunch of numbers pop up in my vision above the wolves. 17, 19, 20, 21, and 23. as I look through my things I count how many knives I have, I counted 12 in total. _'Ok, I have twelve knives, and five enemies.' _I think as I throw my my first knife and kill number 17.

**Notice level 25 acquired.**

I then circle around to position my self behind the pack of wolves as they turn to see their pack-mate lying in a pool of their own blood. I then aim at number 19 just below where skull meets spine, and throw the knife. And the wolf slumps to the ground.

**Notice level 30 acquired.**

I then take aim at numbers 20 and 21 and throw 2 more knives notching them into the sides of the neck killing them

**Notice level 36 acquired.**

Both wolves slump to the ground.

**Notice level 43 acquired.**

The fifth one was a little tricky to kill, it knew right away it was being hunted and tried to run over to a cave and stopped when I saw what it was running towards; a red sword embedded in rock with what looked like a glass pane at the hilt I snapped out of my trance and threw my knife into the back of the wolfs head.

**Notice level 50 acquired.**

_ 'Wait is that.' _I think as I look the sword up and down. "No way." I walk up to it to confirm my suspicion. Then a bright flash of light covers my vision and a hologram appears before me.

"Hello, my name is …... I am the previous wielder of the monado. if you are listening to this, it means that the monado is needed again. You have two choices in front of you you can ether choose to wield this blade or find another to wield it. But you will need to take it out of the ground first." I look around to see if anybody else was there to hear that. Several minutes later confirming that there wasn't. I decide to pull it out of the ground. Soon as I pull it out I get an electric shock up my right arm. "Ack."

**Notice quest earned!**

**The Monado:**

**Ether find a wielder or get stronger.**

**Conditions of success.**

**find a wielder,**

**or**

**reach level 160.**

**Secret Condition met,**

**Draw the Monado.**

**Reward**

**Skill**

**Dsoargn Reag.**

_ 'Damn it, its scrambled' _sigh. "Well nothing I can do about it." I say as I put the Monado on my back. A few details I forgot to tell you is that I have a cloak and I took it off before picking up the sword. "Well I guess I outta go home." I say, exiting the cave.

I start to walk home when I notice that there is some plumes of smoke coming from town, _'Wait, how long was I gone for.' _I think as I start to run.

When I reach the backyard of my house, I stealthily walk in through the back door, afraid to see whats happening. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around and see someone that I've never seen before. They're wearing some rather bright clothing. They put a finger up to they're mouth and whisper. "Do you live here." I hesitate, but nod anyway. "Ok, keep quiet, im here to help you." I look at them confused. But continue what im doing.

I here my mom shouting my name. "Hurryon, where are you."

"I'm right here mom." I say. Looking around. She comes running around the corner, and hugs me. "Oh thank goodness your ok." She says, shaking in both fear and relief, "Take this." She hands me a scroll. "And go to..." sounds of banging and clattering can be heard coming from the front door. Mom pulls me away from the back door and into my bedroom where she shoves me into the closet. Whispering she says, "Stay here." as she closes the closet and goes to the door only for it to be blown back and fling her to the wall opposite of it. "What do you want from us?" She screams.

"You know what we want." A malicious sounding man says. A moment of silence goes by. "The monado, where is it!" He says, yelling. sounding a little more angry, surprisingly.

"Boss." Says another guy.

"What!" He says, barking at the guy.

"We can't find the boy."

"Is the father dead?"

"Yes..."

_'What, my dad is dead?!' _I think, as my vision and mind begin to blur.

**Warning Droasgn Raeg activated**

…...

Name: Jackson kale.

Lvl: 36.

rank: Boss of the Krillgee bandits.

Name: KragleJack.

Lvl: 35.

Rank: 2nd in command of the Krillgee bandits.


End file.
